If Only
by Yume15
Summary: It had been six years since I last saw him.I want to,no,need to see him.But after what I said to him,it's impossible.If only I could take it back...If only I could see you again... RikuxSora,AkuxRoku,SephxCloud.My second fanfic!YAY!XD
1. Riku:No,Come Back!

**Me: Whoohoo! New fanfic! dances**

**Riku: Oh boy.**

**Me: Lords of Lend me thy ears!**

**Riku: Um, they can't. They're reading this.**

**Me: Oh, yes. Well, then… lend me thy eyes!**

**Riku: Freak.**

**Me: Yes, yes. I've been told that. Sora! Do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Okay! Yume15 doesn't own KH.**

**Me: But if I did—**

**RikuxSora: We'd all be gay and the girls would be gone. We know!**

**Me: On with the story! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and kick it homie!**

**If Only**

**Chapter 1: No, come back!**

**A boy, that looked to be eleven years old, stood by himself on a beach. His silvery-white hair that resembled the moon swayed back and forth as he looked at his surroundings with his aquamarine eyes.**

"**Where am I?" he asked out loud. The sky was dark and gloomy. The tides looked fierce and deadly. The wind howled like a wounded wolf. This place, this island, was his home. Destiny Island. But at the same time it wasn't. This wasn't the beach that he remembered. He remembered that everyday on this island were days of sunshine, not darkness. The wind was cold, and the boy grew frightened. He looked around again, looking for someone, anyone to run to so they could tell him that everything was alright. He spotted a figure about twenty feet away from him. He slowly walked to the mysterious person, hoping they could help him.**

"**Hello?! Can you tell—"he stopped in mid sentence when he recognized who the person was. There was no doubt about it. That cinnamon-brown hair that stuck up in odd angles, the sun-kissed tan skin, the pouty lips, the child-like face, and the one thing he could never forget—those sapphire eyes. Just looking into them makes him feel as if he could drown in them for eternity. He'd never forget such eyes, or the person they belonged to.**

"**Sora." Saying the boy's name tasted so sweet. But how could he be here? Sora had moved away six years ago! How could it be possible? Said boy turned to look at the other, a smile gracing his lips. "Riku." He said, just loud enough for Riku to hear. Riku began to run towards his friend, hand extended out, trying to reach him.**

"**Sora! Sora!" Riku cried out. Why did Sora seem to be getting farther and farther away from him? Why couldn't he reach him? Riku picked up his speed, hoping to get to the other. His feet hit against the sugar-like sand hard with each step, struggling to catch his friend. Sora still stood in his place, his own hand extending out to Riku, waiting for him to grasp it with his own. "Riku." He called out again, over and over.**

"**I'm coming Sora!" Riku shouted. He kept running, not slowing down whatsoever. Bur no matter how hard he ran, his friend was getting further and further out of his reach. Sora gave Riku a toothy grin before he slow started to fade away.**

"**No! Sora! Please wait!" After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached his destination, only to see that he was too late. "Sora! No! Please, come back!" Riku fell to his knees, grabbing a fistful of sand as he cried. "Come back. Please, Sora. Come back." He sobbed over and over.**

"—**ku." Riku looked up. "Huh?" he sniffed and slowly stood up. "S-Sora?" he called out. "-iku…" There it was again! "Sora?!" he looked from left to right, hoping to spot his friend. **

"**RIKU!!!" a voice yelled.**

"**Wahhhh!!!!" another voice cried as they were flipped over their bed and hit the floor face first. Riku looked up from the floor, glaring at a man that had silver hair like his and mako green eyes. "What the fuck Sephiroth?!" He yelled. The one that was now identified to be Sephiroth looked down at Riku with annoyance.**

"**Don't give me that look. I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes and you would even so much as budge." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Sephiroth looked like an older version of Riku, except his hair went up to the back of his knees, where as to Riku's hair went a little ways past his shoulders. Riku glanced at his clock that was on his dresser to his left. His eyes grew wide.**

**7:15**

"**Shit!!" Riku scrambled to his feet and got out his toiletries, while yelling at his older brother. "Why didn't you wake me sooner, damnit?!" he ran to his closet to pick out his clothes for school.**

"**It is not my responsibility to make sure you get to school on time, it is yours. Next time you should either wake up earlier or put an alarm on that clock of yours." With that said, Sephiroth left the room. **

**Riku ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Damn him!" he cursed under his breath as he turned on the shower, getting in not caring if the water was warm yet. He quickly wet his hair and washed his well-toned, pale body. (A/N: You can stop drooling now. XD!) He took his shampoo bottle and squeezed a fair amount in the palm of his hand before lathering it in his hair. The smell of raspberry and vanilla filled his nostrils as he lathered his hair. Yes, it is a girl shampoo, but it smelled good and he liked it! Back off! When he finished with his shower, he turned off the water and got out. He quickly dried and brushed his hair. He then put on a pair of black boxers, a black zip-up tank-top shirt, blue jeans, a studded black bleat, white wrist bands, and a yellow and white vest. After giving himself an approving nod, he rushed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen. He looked at the table and saw his brother sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. Luck bastard didn't have to leave for work for another hour. He looked to the clock on the wall.**

**7:25**

"**Aw, fuck!" Riku ran to the front door and put on his grey and black shoes. He picked up his book bag on the floor and ran out the door. The bus stop wasn't far, so he made it in the nick of time when the bus slowly halted to a stop at his bus stop. As he got on the bus, he took his original seat in the back, glad he made it on time.**

"**Hey, Riku! Wow, you look beat." A voice said. Riku turned his hesd to te left to stare at his friend, Axel. Axel was tall and very lean, but he did have muscle…I think. He had slightly pale skin and red hair. And no, it wasn't like your typical red head whose hair really looks orange, it was RED. Riku still wondered if that was his natural hair color. Axel also had stunning emerald-green eyes that seemed to be always dancing with mischief. Riku gave him a semi-glare, "Nah, ya think?" he snapped at him. He didn't mean to, but damnit he had to RUN here so he wouldn't miss the damn bus! You'd be cranky too if you had a prick older brother who woke you up late and had to run to catch the bus.**

"**Jeez, PMSing today, are we?" Axel said with a frown. Riku glared at him again, but decided to let it go. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He turned to look out the window. His thoughts went back to that dream he had of a certain brunette.**

'**How long has it been since I last saw him?' he asked himself. For those of you who are wondering, Riku had a best friend named Sora Yasashii (1). They had been best friends since like….like forever. The people at Destiny Island didn't know a day when those two weren't together. Sadly, Sora moved away about six years ago, and when Riku's friend told him the news about his move…lets just say Riku didn't take it too well. To put it simply, the two boys haven't spoken to each other since Sora moved. Why you ask? I don't know myself. Maybe the boys had too much pride or maybe they thought the other hated them, who knows? The bus stopped in front of Destiny High. The students all filed out of the bus and headed for class.**

**Axel and Riku walked to class together, the red head chatting away about hois weekend. "Demyx and I played a few pranks on his neighbor and the guy was like 'Cut that out you crazy kids!' and we were all like 'Make us old man!' and—hey are you listening?" Axel stopped his rambling to look at his friend. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Riku said with a not too convincing voice. "Then what did I just say?" Axel asked, taking his seat next to Riku as the entered the class.**

**Riku indeed had not been listening. So he said whatever came to mind. "Umm, something cheese?" he said with a questioning voice. "Wrong! Alright, fess up dude. What's on your mind?" asked Axel. "It's nothing. I just…had a bad dream." Riku said, looking out the window from his classroom. "Whatever you say, man." Axel turned around to face the board as the teacher walked in. Riku continued to look out the window, his thoughts drifting back to the dream. 'More like a nightmare.' He thought. Riku had been having dreams that had the brunette in them, all of them ending badly. He wanted to talk to the boy, but he just couldn't. What Riku said to him… he didn't even want to think about. Riku looked at the clouds from the window, a memory making its way into his mind.**

**Flashback:**

_Two boys sat on a oddly bent tree that had ripening fruit known as the paopu fruit. They were looking up at the clear blue sky, watching the clouds roll by as they said what each one looked like._

"_That one looks like a turtle!" a six year old Riku pointed out to his friend._

"_Yeah! I see it! "a five year old Sora said with glee. "That one looks like an ice cream cone!" he said, pointing to the cloud not too far from the one Riku showed him._

"_Sora, you said the same thing last time." Riku told his friend, wondering why Sora always said the clouds looked like ice cream cones._

"_That's 'cause I want some ice cream!" Sora said with a smile._

_Riku laughed at his friend as he jumped down from the tree, extending his hand out for Sora to take. "Then lets go get some!" he smiled. Sora took Riku's hand and got off the tree as well and hugged his friend. "Yay! You're the bestest friend ever!"_

**: End Flashback**

**Riku chuckled at the memory, the cute face his friend had when Riku bought him ice cream. "Tsuyayaka-kun! (2)" the teacher, Saix-sensei, snapped. Riku quickly looked at Saix. "Yes, sensei?" he asked. "Can you be so kind as to tell me what the play, Romeo & Juliet, is about?" Saix asked, growing impatient with the boy. Riku has read the play before, and to him, it was just plain stupid. "It's about these two teenagers that kill themselves because their families didn't want them to be together." He said simply. "And what is your opinion on the play?" "Umm,do you want the truth?" better warn the teacher now, just in case. Saix gave an annoyed sigh, "Yes, Tsuyayaka-kun. Give me the truth." Well, Riku warned him. "I think it's dumb and stupid." He said, truthfully. The class tried not to snicker from Riku's answer. "And why is that,Tsyayaka-kun?" Saix asked, a little annoyed. "Well, I mean, c'mon! Two teenagers are gonna kill themselves after knowing each other for only five days just because they say they 'love' each other and their parents won't let them be together? The whole play is unrealistic." Riku said, matter of fact. Saix sighed again, "That's enough, Tsuyayaka-kun." With that, Saix continued his lesson with the class.**

'**Dumb teacher, making me answer a dumb question." He cursed in his head. Riku went back to think about the pretty brunette. Wait, pretty?! 'Since when did I think Sora was pretty?' he asked himself. **_"Since forever. You're in love with the kid!" _**his conscience said to him.'I am not!' Riku argued back. **_"Are too! If you weren't, you wouldn't be dreaming of the kid or thinking about him this much!"_** '……' Well, that stumped Riku. 'Stupid conscience, always winning arguments' Riku cursed. The little conscience Riku was doing a victory dance within Riku's mind. Okay, so what? He liked his best friend, er, ex-best friend. Big deal! It's not his fault who he falls in love with! 'Love, huh?' Riku brought his hand to his chest and clasped the object around his neck. It was a crown-shaped pendant on a chain. He and Sora had bought matching ones, saying that they symbolized their friendship. Even after what happened six years ago, Riku never took the necklace off. Yes, Riku loved Sora, but he'd never tell him that. Even if he could, he didn't deserve Sora…. Not after what Riku said to him. Not a day went by when Riku wished to take back everything he said to Sora on that day. If only he could take back what he said, if only he could tell Sora how he felt….. "If only I could see you again…" he whispered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me:Alright!Chappy 1 is done!dances**

**Riku:Wow.It's depressing.**

**Me:So?!Go...jack off somewhere!Yeesh!Anyway,read and review,plz!!**


	2. Sora:Save Me!

**Me: Yay! New chappy! dances**

**Riku: Here we go.**

**Me: Sora-chan! Do the disclaimer honey!**

**Sora: Okay! Yume doesn't own KH! No matter how much she wishes she does, she doesn't.**

**Me: Alright! Oh, and for those for you who are curious to know, Riku is 17 ad Sora is 16. And also, Riku's last name means 'beautiful' while Sora's means 'gentle'.**

**Riku: Why those names?**

**Me: Well, Sora's a gentle person and you, well, lookit you!**

**Riku: True. I am beautiful.**

**Me: On with the story! And thanks to all those that reviewed!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sora: Save Me!**

_**Why? Why was this happening again? Why was he reliving it all over again? This nightmare that happened so long ago? Oh, how he wished it never happened in the first place! **_

_**A ten year old boy slowly walked the doorsteps of a cream colored house. His mind was screaming, begging for his legs to stop moving. Pleading them not to go any further, but he continued on, pleas going unanswered. **_

'_**Please! Not again!' he cried within his conscience, not wanting to see this again. He has seen it way too many times to even count. He felt he might break if he saw it again. He rang the doorbell, very familiar with the tune that rang throughout the house from the inside. A woman, that looked no older than thirty, answered the door. With a smile on her face, she ushered the boy in. The boy knew this woman very well. She looked very much like the person he dreaded to see.**_

"_**How're you, sweetie?" she said in that kind tone of voice that he knew. He knew exactly what she was going to say next. This whole nightmare was like a bad movie, being played over and over again within his mind. **_

"_**Riku's in his room, Sora, honey. You can go on up and I'll let you both know when lunch is ready." He mimicked every word the woman said in his head. She retreated back into the kitchen, and he made his way to the stairs, unwillingly.**_

_**The boy, now known as Sora, once again tried to force himself to not go up the stairs, but still to no avail. 'Oh, no…' Sora now stood outside a bedroom, spotting **_**him **_**on the floor, playing videogames. Sora would have to tell **_**him**_**. He wanted to stay quiet, but someone up in the heavens just seemed to hate him.**_

"_**Riku?" 'Please don't look up! Please don't—'**_

_**Yet again.**_

_**Said boy looked up from his spot and smiled up at Sora. "Hey, Sora! You didn't tell me you were comin' over!" Riku got up from the floor and walked over to the brunette. "C'mon! Lets go play outside!" he took Sora's hand and began to walk to the door.**_

_**He didn't want say anything, but it just came out. "Wait, Riku. I hafta tell you something." 'Shut up, you idiot!' he cursed to himself. Riku looked at his friend and immediately grew angry and concerned.**_

"_**Alright, whose ass do I have to kick?" Riku asked in a angry tone. Nobody made **_**his **_**sad. And he really meant nobody.**_

"_**No, it's not like that." 'Please, shut up!'**_

"_**You sure? 'Cause all you gotta do is tell me—"**_

_**He didn't want to say it, but everything came out, like word vomit.**_

"_**Riku, I'm moving." 'Please, God. Just kill me now!' his consciousness pleaded. This was the part Sora hated, no, dreaded the most. He wanted someone to wake him from this bloody nightmare.**_

"—_**and I'll go and… wait, what?" Had Riku heard right? Sora was…. moving? "You're joking, right?" Riku gave Sora a not so happy smile. This was a joke, wasn't it?**_

_**Sora never answered him. And Riku began to panic.**_

"_**B-but, don't you have a say in this?!" Riku asked, voice a little cracked.**_

"_**I d-did, but….."**_

"_**But what? You told them no way, right?" **_

"_**I s-said I w-was fine with i-it." Sora wished for the almighty merciful God to smite him right there. Riku stayed silent, not saying a word for five minutes. He then clenched his hands into fists and shot Sora a cold glare. Sora's stomach churned. He knew that look. He saw the same one six years ago.**_

"_**Get out." Riku hissed, his body shaking.**_

_**This next part was when Sora begged for Riku to let him explain as to why he agreed with moving in the first place. And I bet all of you are thinking, 'He's gonna try to stop himself', right? Wrong.**_

'_**What's the point?' This nightmare was from the past. And he couldn't change that. Sora just watched everything replay from the consciousness of his mind. **_

"_**Get out! Leave!" Riku yelled. "Obviously you don't care about our friendship if you agreed to leave the islands!" Riku had begun to form little tears in the corner of his eyes, but he'd be damned if he let them fall.**_

"_**But Ri—"**_

"_**No! Leave, now! I-I hate you!" With that, Riku shoved Sora out of his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Sora began to bang on the door, telling his friend to let him back in.**_

"_**Riku! Riku!" Sora continued to bang on the door, tears cascading down his cheeks "Riku, please open the door!" he cried.**_

"_**No, go away!" Riku shouted from the other side of the door. And Sora did just that. He ran down the stairs, ignoring Riku's mother when she asked what was wrong. He threw the front door open and ran out of the house.**_

'_**It hurts. It hurts!' Sora's heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly. Riku's words, they were like knives, each one piercing his heart, slowly and painfully. As he ran, everything around him began to disappear, leaving him in darkness as he continued to run. From left to right, up and down, everything was shrouded in darkness.**_

_**Sora grew afraid and began to run faster. 'Where's everyone?' he asked himself. With the next step he took, the ground beneath him shattered like glass. He was falling. Falling into the dark abyss. As he fell into what seemed to be an eternity of nothing, he could hear Riku's words, echoing through the air.**_

'**Go away! I hate you!' **

'_**No! Riku! Please, save me! Riku! Riku!'**_

"**Riku!" Sora shot up from his bed, breathing heavily and beads of sweat running down his face. "God damnit. That dream again?" Sora wiped away the sweat on his face with his hand. He'd been having that same nightmare for a while now, and it was making him uneasy. Sora looked at his alarm clock on his dresser. **

**6:50**

"**Well, better get ready for school." Sora threw the covers off of him and headed to his bathroom. He turned on the water of the shower and made sure it was warm before he stripped off his pajamas and got in the shower. He wet his hair before he picked up his favorite shampoo, strawberries and cream, and lathered it in his hair. After he finished with his shower, Sora went into his room and picked out what he was going to wear for school from his walk-in closet. He put on a pair of Spongebob boxers (1), beige knee length shorts, a white t-shirt that read 'You Sunk My Battleship!', and a pair of Vans. He took his towel and dried his hair a bit before he took out his comb and hair gel to style his hair. He put a quarters worth of hair gel in his hand and applied it to his hair. He then used his comb and ran it through his hair a couple times. When Sora was sure he had gotten his trade mark spiky hairstyle back, picked up his book bag and left his room. He went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon.**

"**Morning, Mom." Sora greeted his mother as he took his place at the table with his twin brother, Roxas, and his older brother, Cloud.**

"**Morning, sweetheart! I hope you're hungry!" Sora's mom, Megumi, said as she placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of him.**

"**You bet!" Sora said cheerfully, as he stuffed his face wit his mom's delicious cooking. Roxas and Cloud looked at him with amusement.**

"**I'm surprised he hasn't choked yet." Cloud joked.**

"**You said it." Roxas agreed.**

**Cloud, Roxas, and Sora all looked alike, but also different. Cloud had the golden blonde hair while Roxas had the honey-blonde hair. Lil' ol' Sora had cinnamon-brown hair. Their skin color was also different. Both Roxas and Sora had sun kissed tan skin, while Cloud was pale, but not too pale. And they all had their own…… unique hairstyles. Sora had the spiky hair that stuck up at odd angles; Cloud had the spiky hair sticking up on one side; and Roxas…… well, his hair was like he just got out of bed recently. Now, as for what the three boys had in common, they had the same eyes…….okay, I'm lying. Sora's eyes were a sapphire color; Roxas's eyes were a shade lighter that Sora's; and Cloud's eyes were a shade lighter than Roxas's. Oh, you all have seen them! You know what I mean right?**

**After breakfast, the boys bid their mother farewell as the headed of to school. Cloud dropped Sora and Roxas off at their high school, Twilight High, and he headed for his college, T-University. On the way to school, Roxas noticed his brother seemed to be troubled by something. So, being the good-hearted brother that he was, he asked the kid what was on his mind.**

"**It's nothing. I just had that dream again." Sora said.**

"**Oh, you mean the one where Ri—"**

"**Yes, Roxas. That dream." Sora had the dream, he didn't need Roxas to tell him what he already saw. They sat in class now, waiting for their teacher to arrive.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" Roxas asked. On the day Sora had told Riku anout the move, Sora came running back home, crying. After Sora told him what had happened, Roxas didn't think to lightly of Riku from then on.**

**Sora sighed, "No. I just want to forget about it." Ha. Like he ever could. Sora cradled his head on his arms that were placed on his desk, wanting to rest a little after have a sleepless night. He didn't want anymore disturbances. He just wanted a nice, quite nap. Nice and quite…..**

"**Sora-kun!" a voice shrilled in the air. That was no where near quite.**

"**Ugh, what now?" he looked up only to be tackled into a hug by the last person he wanted to see. I'm sure you girls can guess who it is right?**

"**Let go of me, Kiari." Sora said, annoyed. The aburn haired girl has had a crush on him ever since he moved here. I mean, you help a girl get their cat out of a tree one time and the next thing you know she's all over you like crazy glue! And like me tell ya, this chick was c-r-a-z-y!**

"**Aww, Sora-kun is grumpy! Let me kiss you to make you feel better!" she puckered up her lips like that of a gold fish and bent down to kiss the brunette. But luckily, Miss. Fish lips missed, because Sora dodged her. Take that, you crazy bitch!**

"**Kiari would you cut it out? You're starting to bug me." Really he didn't want to deal with the whore bag right now. (A/N: I'm sorry, but I really hate her!)**

"**Aw, but So—"**

"**The kid said to leave him alone, so buzz off!!" a voice yelled from the door. Kiari shot her head up and glared at the person now walking over to them.**

"**Stay outta this, Yume!!" Kiari yelled back.**

"**Make me, pole dancer! Now move or be moved!" this girl was losing her patients with the girl, and she was ready to make some heads fly.**

**Kiari 'hmphed' and went to her desk next to her best friend, Selphie.**

**Sora heaved a relived sigh. "Thanks, Yume." He said with a smile.**

"**Don't mention it." She said with a smile.**

**Now, I bet you're asking yourselves, 'Who is this Yume, person?', right? Well, Yume Tenshi is Sora's cousin on his mom's side. She was probably half an inch taller than Sora and had long, jet-black hair that went up to the small of her back. Her hair was layered and she had side bangs. Her skin was pale and she had a…. what do you call it? An hour-glass figure? Yeah, lets go with that. Her eye color was crystalline blue. Now I bet you all are saying 'Who cares about her?' Well folks, Yume was what I like to call, a yaoi fangirl. She supported it with every fiber of her being. Now, don't we like her a bit more now? I know I do!**

**She took a seat on the left side of her cousin. "That bitch gets on my last nerve. Sora, I think its high time you let me beat the crap outta her!" Yume said, cracking her knuckles.**

**Sora laughed at her cousin. "No, Yume. It's alright, really. Besides, you'd get in trouble." **

"**All worth it to make her cry."**

"**Her crying is like your Christmas." Roxas joked.**

"**Yes, yes it is.' She said with a serious tone. The three laughed together.**

"**But, anyway. Sora, why are you in a bad mood? You feeling sick?" Yume asked, concerned. Yume was quite protective when it came to her cousins.**

"**I don't wanna talk about." Sora said, looking away.**

"**He had that dream again." Roxas said.**

"**Oh, you mean the one when—"**

"**That's talking about it!" Sora said annoyed.**

"**Sorry." Both said in unison. The teacher came into the classroom and told the students to get in their seats and she began her lesson. Sora eventually grew bored and stared at the wall ahead, spacing out. His thoughts wandered over to the dream.**

**He couldn't believe how many times he's had that dream! The damn dream always mad him feel depressed and guilty. But why should he feel guilty? He didn't do anything wrong! Riku was just being a prick! Right? Right.**

'**No, that's not true.' Sora thought. He would still feel guilty either way. He felt like he betrayed his best friend. Leaving him like that when they both agreed to always be together. He hated it! He made Riku sad and he made Riku hate him. Oh, great! Now it's time for him to go into his emo stage!**

**He wanted to talk to him again! He wanted to see him again! But how could he, when he abandoned him? He doesn't deserve a friend like Riku. No matter how much he loved him….. huh? Did he just say that he loved Riku?**

"_Well, that sounds reasonable." Sora's conscience said._

'**And why is that, mister know it all?' Sora always fought with himself at times such as these.**

"_If you didn't, then you would be feeling this depressed or this guilty." The conscience Sora said._

'…**..Good point.' Okay, so Sora's conscience won this argument, but mark his words he'd win the next one! You wait and see! Sora had to admit that he did like his ex-best friend…… a lot. Okay, he was in love with the boy! Get off his back! That didn't mean it'd change anything. Riku would probably think he was some freak or whatever.**

'**Either way, I lose.' Sora thought as he sighed mentally. This was just not his day. **

"**Psst! Sora!" Yume whispered to her cousin, trying to get his attention. Sora looked over to her, giving her his attention. "Do you know she's talkin' about?" Yume was completely lost. Sora shook his head apologetically.**

"**Tenshi-chan!" The teacher yelled.**

"**I didn't do it! I mean, yes ma'am?" Yume said, curing herself mentally for getting caught.**

"**Since you feel so chatty, why don't you read your poem that you did for homework last night." The teacher ordered.**

"**Umm, I'd rather not."**

"**Now, Tenshi!"**

"**Alright! Stop with the yelling! Yeesh!" Yume got up and stood in the fromt of the class, looking over at her cousins who were trying mot to snicker. She glared at them, damn English teacher, probably going through metaphase. Yume began to read her poem.**

_**Making my way down town **_

_**Walking fast, faces pass**_

_**And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through a crowd**_

'**This seems familiar' Sora thought.**

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

**Indeed, it was familiar, for the poem reminded Sora of a certain boy back in his home town.**

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, don't want to let you know  
I, drown in your memory  
I, don't want to let this go  
I, don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

**Sora and Roxas cheered for their cousin and the English teacher clapped with joy. "Wonderful poem! Outstanding! It seems we have a poet in our class."**

"**Umm, no. Just a musician trying to make it to the big top." Yume informed as she took her seat nest to Sora again.**

"**That was really good Yume." Sora praised his cousin.**

"**Thanks, kid." She said as she ruffled his hair. Yume was, indeed, a musician. And a damn good one at that. She won the talent show since her freshman year, she was just looking for a record deal now.**

"**How'd you come up with it?" Roxas whispered to her.**

"**Um, well, I kinda based it off of…cough Riku and Sora cough!"**

"**Ugh, Yume!" Sora was a tad bit embarrassed, which would explain his flushed cheeks.**

"**Sorry, Sora. But you two inspired me, so I base a lot of my work on you guys." She said, matter of fact. Yume knew who Riku was and what happened six years ago, but she knew the two boys had feelings for each other. They were just too stupid to see it! Gosh! Ahem, anyway, back with the story.**

**Sora rolled his eyes and went back to spacing out again. He found himself thinking of Riku again. Damn him for being so smexy! Sora really did want to see him again, but Riku still probably hated him. 'If only I could see you again' he thought.**

"**Riku, what are you thinking right now?" Sora whispered.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me:End of 2****nd**** chappy!Yay!**

**(1)-Ok for the whole Spongebob thing, my good buddy,Riku-stalker and I love Spongebob and we always thought of Sora as a SB fanatic.**

**Sora:Yay, Spongebob!**

**Me:Indeed!**

**(2)-The poem that Yume recited is actually a song sung by Vanessa Carlton called 'A Thousand Miles'.I thought it fit the moment.**

**Me:Well,you know what to do! Read and Review plz!**


	3. Sora:HUH!

**Me: Guess whose back?!**

**Riku: Oh, no let me guess.**

**Me: Would it kill ya to be more excided?**

**Riku: Maybe.**

**Me: Damn, school boy bitch.**

**Sora: Such language!**

**Me: He started it! Anyway, Sora be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: Yume doesn't own KH.**

**Me: Oh how I wish I did. To the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sora: HUH?!**

**Do any of you have a favorite period? Our lil' Sora does! And I'm sure you can all guess what it is, right?**

"**FOOD!!" Cried an over excided Sora. Yes, it was indeed lunch time. A period where students didn't have to hear teachers talking about stinky lessons and what not. **

"**Calm down, Sora! I'd hate to see how you act on taco day." Yume said, heading into the lunch line with Sora.**

"**Um, isn't it taco day today?" Roxas asked, standing behind Yume. She quickly covered Roxas's mouth.**

"**Shhh! Not so—"**

"**It's taco day?!" Sora said cheerfully.**

"—**loud." Yume smacked her forehead. "Nice going, blondie."**

"**Heh-heh, sorry." Roxas said as he scratched the back of his head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yume and Roxas were happy to get out of that damn lunch line. Sora had had a fight with the lunch lady, saying that she gave the kid in front of him more ground beef than she gave him. Twas' not a pretty sight.**

"**Dinky old lunch lady. Giving the fat kid more meat than me." Sora mumbled, for he was not a very happy camper. Yume just shook her head.**

"**Yoohoo! Sora-kins!" a very annoying voice shouted over the loud chatter going on in the lunch room.**

"**Why me? First the hairy lunch lady and now that thing is coming to bug me?!" Sora lowered his head, hoping 'that thing' wouldn't see him. But the poor kid didn't stand a chance.**

"**Oh, Sora I missed you!" Kiari cooed as she hugged him from behind.**

**Sora tried to pry the girl off of him, but she just held on tighter.**

"**Kiari…. can't….. breath!" he struggled to say.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! I just missed you, that's all!" she smiled at him.**

"**I saw you in third period ten minutes ago." He said, annoyed.**

"**Ten minutes?! It's been that long? It seemed much longer than that!"**

"**Janitor! You forgot to sweep up the white trash right here that's bothering my cousin!" Yume shouted to the old man that was currently mopping up someone's vomit. Ewww.**

**Kiari glared at Yume, "What the hell's your problem?! No one was even talking to you!" she yelled.**

"**I'm sorry, all I heard was 'Blah blah blah, I'm a dirty tramp.'"(1) Yume smirked. Roxas had to hold back a snicker. This made Kiari even more upset. No one was allowed to make fun of her! She was captain of the cheerleading team! Well, Yume didn't care what the hell she was. 'Once a bitch, always a bitch' that was Yume's philosophy.**

"**Go fuck somebody, would you?" Kiari retorted.**

"**No thanks. See, unlike you, I don't sleep with every guy I see."**

**Kiari let her arms slip from around Sora. "Well you're just a….a….hooker!"**

"**I'd rather be a hooker than a one cent prostitute."**

**Kiari was stumped.**

"**Ha! You got nothing! So eat that, chew on it and swallow it, let sit in your stomach for awhile and think about while you're on the toilet!" Yume said in triumph.**

"**Why you….you…." **

"**Ohhhhhh! Kiari got served!!" Roxas shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear. She gave Roxas and Yume one final glare before she left to her own table.**

"**Oh and Kiari! The club is called 'Cashmere'! They defiantly have job openings for lesbian strippers!" Yume shouted. The cafeteria looked at Kiari and began to laugh at her retreating back.**

**Yume: 2 **

**Kiari: 0**

"**Now, on to more important matters. I have something to tell you both, but before I can do so, I need for—there she is!!" Yume smiled, waving her hand in the air for the girl to see. "Mizuki!! Over here, Mizuki!!" said girl spotted Yume and walked to their table. "Took you long enough!" Yume pouted.**

**The girl, known as Mizuki, just smiled at her friend, "Sorry, the lunch lady went on a mini-strike. She said something about kids being ungrateful by the amount of food they get."**

**Yume and Roxas looked at Sora. "….What?" he said innocently.**

"**Alrighty then! Since Mizuki is now here, we can start discussing about this!" Yume pulled out a flyer from her pocket and slammed it on the table.**

"**Boom baby!" she said.**

"**What the hell is this?" Roxas asked.**

"**It's a flyer for a contest! The best band wins a summer trip to….. Destiny Islands!!" she said with a smile.**

"**No way!" Sora said, taking a minute to stop stuffing his face with Roxas's tacos.**

"**Yes way! And it says the band that wins can bring along three guests, not including ourselves. And since your dear, beloved, and ridiculously gorgeous cousin and her wonderful, almighty, and stunningly beautiful best friend just so happen to be in a band, we've decided to enter the contest and win!"**

**Sora could hardly contain himself. If Yume and her band were to win, then they get to go to Destiny Islands. And since they can bring three people of their choice, he might get to go! And then he could see Riku again! But was that such a good idea?**

"_Of course it is! Don't be stupid!"_** Sora's conscience said. Hey, he's right! It was a good thing! He'd get to see Riku, it's what he's always wanted! But he'd have to see who Yume and Mizuki were taking on the trip if they were to win.**

"**Um, so if you guys win, who's going on the trip?" Sora asked.**

"**Oh, I thought I'd take my mom and my grandma and possibly Mizuki's mom just so we can all have mommy and daughter time!" Yume said sarcastically. And poor little Sora thought she was serious.**

"**Oh."**

"**Sora, I was kidding! I'd take you and Roxas there o'course!" Yume gave Sora a playful punch.**

"**R-really?!" Sora said with a smile.**

"**Well, duh! Mizuki and I know that there is a certain someone you wanna see. You'd think I'd really keep you away from your one true love? Why, Sora I'm hurt." Yume wiped away an imaginary tear.**

"**No! I just thought you wanted to take someone else so, yeah."**

"**Pfft! Please! This is mine and Mizuki's chance to see some yaoi lovin'! This is something we can't pass up!" Yes, you guessed it. Mizuki, too, was a yaoifan girl. And when Yume and Mizuki got started on their oh so precious yaoi, there was no stopping them. And who would want to, right?!**

"**So, when exactly is this contest?" Roxas was curious to know.**

"**Tomorrow!" Mizuki said, all too cheerfully. Roxas and Sora's jaws dropped.**

"**Are you serious!? Did you guys even rehearse?!" Roxas had wondered if these two girls had lost their minds!**

"**Relax, Blondie. Mizuki, Hayner and I have been rehearsing for the past month. We're totally ready." Yume said in a confidant voice. "So I want you two to be ready at 6:00 p.m. sharp. The contest starts at 7:00 p.m. and we need to get there early to set up. Understandeger?"(1)**

**Sora and Roxas nodded their heads, "Understandeger!"**

"**Good!" Yume smiled. The bell soon rang, signaling that the students must report to their forth period class.**

"**Remember you two! 6:00 p.m. sharp! If you're not ready by then, then you'll be going naked!" Yume shouted before she headed to her class with Mizuki. And the scary part was…. that she was serious.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alas, the day of the concert finally came and Sora and Roxas were in their seats, second row center. Roxas wore a black shirt that fitted his upper body and had the band name 'Nirvana' on it, he wore semi-tight black jeans, and his trade mark checkered Vans and checkered wrist bands. Sora wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had the words 'My Chemical Romance' on the front with old-style white letters. The shirt was tight on him, but not too tight. It showed off his feminine features. He also wore black knee length shorts that showed off his ass as well. Don't we love that girls? I do! Ahem, anyway. And he wore a studded belt and black and white low-top Converse All Stars. You know, I've always wondered what the deal was with wearing a lot of black at rock concerts, but I like it!**

**Sora sat in his seat, shifting every so often, become very nervous, and he wasn't even the one performing!! All these negative thoughts arose in his head like 'What if they lose? What if the judges say that they won, but they were just kidding?!' Apparently, someone need some chocolate. Sora said it always calmed him down. That and it tasted good!**

"**Calm down, Sora. They're gonna do fine." Roxas said encouragingly.**

"**But what if they don't win?"**

"**Then they don't win. There will be other contests and we could always find another way to get to the islands." Roxas said, matter of factly.**

"**If you say so." Sora mumbled.**

"**I do say so. Now quiet, it's starting now."**

**The people in the audience began to cheer and clap when the announcer guy came out and began to talk in the microphone.**

"**Hey all you head bangers! You ready to hear some rock tonight?!" he screamed into the mic. The crowd went crazy and began to cheer louder. "Alright! Then let's get started!! First up is……"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Five different bands had already performed and so far they were pretty damn good. Sora began to have negative thoughts again, but he immediately pushed them aside when the announcer called the out the next band.**

"**Next up are….The Sweet Avengers!!"(A/N:I dunno. I just thought of Sasuke and this just popped up)**

**The crowd cheered for them as they came out, Sora and Roxas being the loudest for they recognized the bands name. Hayner took his place sitting behind the drums, giving the drumsticks a little twirl around his gloved fingers. He wore black and gray camouflage pants and a black vest that was opened to reveal his well toned chest. No drooling please! Mizuki came out, holding her bass. She wore black pants with three different loose fitting belts, a purple tank top that had a picture of a skull on it and she had on black and purple Etnies. Finally Yume came out with her cherry red guitar and had cherry red highlights to match. She had on a plaid black and red mid-thigh skirt on, a black tank top, black and red stripped stockings, and high-top all black Converse All Star shoes. **

**Yume spoke into the microphone. "Hiya everyone! I have to admit that the first few bands that came out were pretty good, but we're gonna be even better!" she said in a confident tone. "So prepare to be amazed!" And with that, they began to play.**

**The first few seconds were just of the bass being played until the drums and guitar joined in. Yume then sang into the microphone.**

_**I think we have an emergency, **_

_**I think we have an emergency!**_

**Mizuki joined in to sing the next verse.**

_**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**_

_**Cause I won't stop holding on**_

_**So are you listening?**_

_**So are you watching me?**_

_**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong**_

_**Cause I won't stop holding on!**_

_**This is an emergency**_

_**So are you listening?**_

**Mizuki and Hayner joined in to sing with Yume for the next verse.**

_**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**_

_**It's really not your fault**_

_**When no one cares to talk about it,**_

_**Talk about it**_

**The music temporarily slowed down for a few seconds before picking back up again.**

_**Cause I've seen love die**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**(Deserved to be alive)**_

_**I've seen you cry**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When you deserve to be alive, alive**_

**The music again slowed down for a bit, but then picking up speed. Sora watched them play in awe, listening to the lyrics very carefully.**

**Yume and Mizuki sang the next verse together before switch back to just Yume singing.**

_**So you give up every chance you get**_

_**Just to feel new again**_

_**I think we have an emergency**_

_**I think we have an emergency**_

_**And you do your best to show me love,**_

_**But you don't know what love is**_

_**So are you listening?**_

_**So are you watching me?**_

**Throughout the rest of the song, Yume and Mizuki sang together.**

_**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**_

_**It's really not your fault**_

_**When no one cares to talk about it,**_

_**Talk about it**_

_**Cause of I've seen love die**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**(Deserved to be alive)**_

_**I've seen you cry**_

_**Way too many times**_

_**When you deserve to be alive, alive**_

**Hanyer and Mizuki did a short duo with their instruments while Yume sang gently.**

_**These scars, they will not fade away**_

**Yume then joined in with Hayner and Mizuki, playing her cherry red guitar. As Sora listened to the lyrics, he realized that the song sort of related to him, in a way.**

_**No on cares to talk about it, talk about it**_

**The song picked up its speed again.**

_**Cause I've seen love die**_

_**Way to many times**_

_**When it deserved to be alive**_

_**(Deserved to be alive)**_

_**I've seen you cry**_

_**Way to many times**_

_**When you deserve to be alive, alive (2)**_

**The song slowly finished and the audience erupted into loud cheers and screams. Yume smiled and waved to everyone before heading backstage with Mizuki and Hayner.**

**Roxas and Sora continued to praise their friends as they left the stage.**

"**Man, did you hear them?! They so kicked ass!" Sora cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "They are so gonna win!!"**

"**Quiet, Sora! Don't jinx it!" Roxas scolded.**

"**Oops! Sorry!"**

**The announcer came back out again, "Alright, weren't the awesome people?" The crowd once again erupted into a fit of cheers "Okay, okay. Next up is…"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**About another five more bands played after Yume's did and the judges were now making their decision.**

**Sora was crossing his fingers along with Roxas and you can be sure that Yume, Mizuki, and Hayner were doing so as well. A judge finally came on stage with an envelope in hand. He handed it to the announcer guy.**

'**This is it! This is it!' Sora thought, squeezing his eyes shut, chanting 'Pleaseletthemwin, pleaseletthemwin!' over and over again.**

"**Alright! Now it's time to announce the winner!!" the man said into the microphone before tearing the envelope open.**

"**And the winner, of Battle of the Bands (3), is…….."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: Ha! Cliffhanger! Payback for all those cliffhangers I went through!! Muwahahahaha!!**

**Riku: She's finally lost it.**

**Me: I've been lost it!**

**Riku: That made no sense!**

**Me: So? It's me after all.**

**Riku: True.**

**Me: Okay.as for the number thingys**

**(1)That was from the Spongebob Moive.Yay SB!**

**(2)That song is by a band called 'Paramore' and they kick ass!**

**(3)It's this contest that local bands enter to wins some cash, its pretty cool.**

**Me: Well, my lovely readers, you know what to do! So, 5… 4… 3…2…1 and kick it homie!!**

**Riku: Stop saying that!**

**Me: R&R plz!!XD**


	4. Riku and Sora:No Fucking Way!

**Me: I'm baaaack!**

**Riku: Run away!**

**Me: Stop copying Demyx! Bloody bastard.**

**Riku: Well, soooorrry.**

**Me: rolls eyes Sora, do the disclaimer before I kill your husband.**

**Sora: Oh my! Ahem, Yume15 doesn't own KH.**

**Me: Nothing new there. On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4:**

**RikuxSora: No Fucking Way!**

_Rrrrriiiiiiinnnngggg! Rirrrrriiiiinnngggg!_

"**Alright! Alright! I'm coming, already!" a voice shouted.**

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiinn—_

"**Hello?"**

"_**Kisa?" **_**a voice said on the other line.**

"**Megumi? Why hello! It's been so long!" the woman, now know as Kisa, said in to the phone receiver.**

"_**That it has!"**_** said the other woman. **_**"Quick turn on your television to the music channel!"**_** Megumi said excidedly.**

"**Um, alright." Kisa walked into the livingroom with the wireless house phone. "Sephiroth! Riku! Put on the music channel, will you?" she asked them.**

"**What for?" Riku asked, turning his head so he could look at his mother.**

"**Don't question me young man! Just do what I tell you!" she ordered.**

"**Okay! Okay!" Riku said as he turned back to the television and flipped to the music channel with the remote.**

"**Alright. I have it on Megumi." Kisa said into the phone.**

'**Megumi? As in Sora's mother?' Riku thought.**

"_**Good! Now just watch! It should be on in a few seconds!" Megumi squealed.**_

"_Hey viewers! For those of you just tuning in, the judges have already made their decision on which local band won this years Battle of the Bands!"_** the man on television said. **_"But before we tell you who won, why don't we go back and see each band one more time!"_

"**A music contest?" Sephiroth said, putting down the book he was reading.**

"**Now what on earth would you want me to see on this channel, Megumi?" Kisa asked curiously.**

"_**Not only you! The boys as well!" Megumi said, her voice filled with happiness.**_

"**Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Kisa replied.**

"**Oi! That's Yume! And Mizuki and Hayner!" Riku said pointing to the television.**

"**What?!" Kisa quickly looked at the television. "Oh my goodness! It is!" Kisa said with a smile.**

"_Alright folks! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of the contest is…… 'The Sweet Avengers'!" _

**The camera did a close up of Yume and her band. Yume and Mizuki were bouncing up and down, screaming with joy, while Hayner had a look of triumph on his face.**

"**They won!!" Kisa cheered, almost dropping the phone.**

"**NO FUCKING WAY!" Riku shouted.**

"**Riku! Language!" Kisa scolded. "Hello?! Megumi? Yes, we just saw! They won!" Kisa said with joy. **

"_**I know!" Megumi squealed. "I'll call you back soon, alright?"**_

"**Alright! Goodbye!" Kisa said, hanging up the phone. The three of them began to watch the television in interest now. Yume began to speak in the microphone.**

"_Hell yeah! Thank you so much guys for picking us!" Yume said happily. "I want all of you to see two of a few people who inspired me and my band!"_** Yume motioned with her hand for two people to get up on the stage. **_"This here is my cousin Roxas!"_** Yume ruffled his hair a little. **_"And this cutie pie is my other cousin, Sora!"_

**Riku's jaw dropped. **

"**That's Sora?!" he shouted, getting a little closer to the television screen.**

"**Oh my! Look how much he has grown!" Kisa cooed. "Such a handsome young man he turned out to be!"**

'**Handsome?!' Riku said in his mind, shocked by the word his mother used. 'He's not handsome, the kid's drop dead, fucking gorgeous!' Riku continued to stare at the boy on television that was currently jumping up and down with Yume and Mizuki. He noticed that Sora did get taller. How much, wasn't sure of on a count he was only seeing him on the television and not in person. Sra also lost a lot of his baby fat, but a little was still there on his face.**

"**Sora still has that weird hairstyle of his." Sephiroth pointed out.**

**Indeed Sora did. Sora changed a lot physically, but judging by the way he was jumping for glee with Yume, his personality was still the same. **

'**As well as those beautiful eyes of his.' Riku thought. They were exactly the same. Over the years, Sora's sapphire blue eyes hadn't lost their beautiful shine and glow.**

'**I wish I could see him in person.' Riku thought.**

"_So Yume, who do you plan on taking to Destiny Islands with you and your band?"_** the announcer asked.**

'**Someone up in the heavens must love me!' Riku cheered in his head.**

"_Well, my cousins of course! The whole band agreed to it!"_** Yume said happily.**

"**YES!" Riku shouted.**

"**Does that mean that those children have to stay here?" Sephiroth asked his mother annoyed.**

"_Can you please tell us the names of your cousins again?"_** the man asked.**

"_Sure! Roxas and Sora of course! And my eldest cousin Cloud!"_

**Riku and Kisa looked at Sephiroth. He quickly got up from his chair and headed for the stairs.**

"**I'll prepare the guestrooms." he said as he walked up the stairs. **

**Riku and Kisa snickered.**

'**I can't believe it. He's actually coming back! This is my chance to tell him how I feel!' Riku said within his mind. 'But what if he hates me? What if he'll think that I'm weird for liking him?!' yet again, another trip down the road of negativity. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

**All the kids in Xaldin sensei's stared at the clock above the whiteboard with much intensity. Just three more minutes until school was dismissed for summer vacation. Yume had begun to bite her nails in anticipation. Her left eye seemed to twitch a little from growing impatient. Roxas had gotten into a position in his chair so he'd be ready to bolt out of his seat. Sora was tapping his pencil on his desk as he watched the clock with annoyance.**

_3:28_

**Two more minutes. Mizuki was practically bouncing in her seat, a little smile on her face. Yume had bitten all of her nails, so she reached over and took Roxas's hand and began to bite his nails.**

_3:29_

"**One more minute. One more minute. One. More. Minute." Yume said to herself over and over. Everyone held their breath as the clock continued to tick.**

_30 seconds._

**Sora got ready to jump out of his seat, as did Roxas, Yume, and Mizuki.**

_20 seconds._

'**Hurry up damnit!' Sora screamed in his mind. He glared at the clock, hoping it would burst into flames.**

_20 seconds._

**Yume was already standing up, ready to make a mad dash to the exit. Mizuki had a couple of noise makers in her hands, waiting to set them off when the clock struck 3:30.**

_10…9…8…7…6…_

**Everyone got up from theirs seats.**

_5…4…3…2…1…_

……………

**Nothing.**

"**WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL??!!" Yume screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE 'RING!' HUH??!!" Oh my….. anger management, no?**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!!!!_

"**YES!!" Sora, Roxas, Yume, and Mizuki shouted as the ran for the door, all he other kids doing the same.**

"**We're free!!!!" Yume yelled in the halls as she ran out of the school. "Destiny Islands, here we come!!"**

"**Here, here!" Mizuki cheered with her friend.**

"**Okay, so all we gotta do is pack and then we'll be off in two days!!" Roxas informed.**

"**Way ahead of ya, Roxie! I packed weeks ago!" Yume said with a smile. "I can't wait to leave!! This is gonna be one hell of a trip!"**

**Sora nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I can't wait either." he said. 'I can finally see Riku after six long years.' Sora thought. 'But at the same time…I don't want to see him. After what he did…..after what he said….'**

"**So, where exactly are we staying anyway? A hotel?" Roxas asked.**

"**Shit no! We're staying with Riku and his family!" Yume said.**

"**What?!!" Sora looked at his cousin with wide eyes. "You're joking right?!"**

"**Does this face look like it's joking?" Yume looked at Sora with a face that said 'You're stupid for thinking I was joking.'**

"…**.No."**

"**That's because I'm not." Yume said plainly. She looked at everyone. "Okay, I already asked Aunt Megumi to ask Mrs. Kisa to let us stay with her during our trip." Yume informed.**

"**B-but! Yume, w-we can't stay there!!" Sora said.**

"**And why ever not? Give me one good reason why we can't stay at that house?"**

"**Because……..because……."**

**Yume crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Sora. "It's Riku, right?"**

**Sora gave her a nod. Yume sighed and threw an arm over her cousin's shoulder. "Neh, don't worry about it Sora. I know what I'm doing, so don't worry, okay?" she said.**

**Sora sighed after a while and nodded at Yume. "Fine." He said.**

"**Atta boy!" Yume smiled at Sora and kissed his cheek. Sora rubbed his cheek.**

"**Don't do that!" he whinned.**

"**Oh! My bad! You'd rather have Riku make out with you in his room." Yume giggled.**

**Sora blushed. "Yume! Don't say that!"**

"**But tis' true."**

**Sora's blush was even redder now.**

"**Awww! So-chan is blushing! So kawaii!!" Yume squealed.**

"**I-I'm not cute!"**

"**You're right. You're manly."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Manly/Kawaii!!" Yume shouted.**

"**Yeah, manly ka—Hey!" Sora pouted at his cousin.**

"**Okay! Enough chit chat! You two go to your house and pack." Yume said to her cousins. "Hanyer, you do the same. Mizuki and I are gonna go to my house and pack a few more……things."**

"**What 'things'?" Roxas asked suspiciously.**

"**Things……" Yume repeated. She took Mizuki's hand and walked to the direction of her house. "Remember to tell Cloudykins to pack also you guys!" Yume called from over her shoulder.**

**Hayner, Roxas, and Sora stared at the two girls as they walked away.**

"……**What stuff could they possibly want to pack?" Roxas asked.**

**Hayner shrugged. "No idea. And I'd like to keep it that way." He said as he walked in the direction of his house. Sora and Roxas did the same as well. Sora looked at the ground while he walked, thinking about the trip.**

'**Man, I really hope Yume knows what she's doing. It's gonna be weird staying with Riku.' He thought. 'I just hope he doesn't act cold towards me or ignores me.'**

**Roxas looked at his twin with concern. "Oi, you alright Sora?" he asked. Sora looked at Roxas and gave him a fake smile.**

"**I'm fine, nii-san. Don't worry." He said. Roxas looked at his brother for a few more seconds.**

"**If you say so." Roxas continued to walk beside his brother, not asking him anymore questions. Sora went back to his thoughts.**

'**Riku…..you can ignore me, you can even act mean towards me….' Sora thought. 'Just, please……don't say you hate me…….Ri-kun'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have finished!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had a lotta shit going on. Nothing bad though!! You guys know the drill! Read and review!!**


End file.
